


This Is It

by AngelsDemonsandMischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock Sam, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDemonsandMischief/pseuds/AngelsDemonsandMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is usually constipated when it comes to emotions. But, after an argument about the recently fallen angels, he starts to reevaluate his relationship with Castiel. A slight season 9 AU where Cas is human, Sam is okay, and Kevin is not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have even remotely felt confident in posting so no hard feelings okay? I know it needs work and there are probably a ton of mistakes but I hope you enjoy it!

Dean was standing in the bathroom in front of the sink. He left dinner early that night because of a very heated argument about the next steps in dealing with the fallen angels. Cas wanted to find them all and try and fix the damage Metatron had caused. Dean insisted that Cas lay low for a while, and Sam, the backstabbing brother he was, thought maybe they should do something about it. Dean sighed heavily; this was not their problem anymore. The trials had failed, Metatron had taken over heaven and if no humans got killed then he wasn't going to do a damned thing about it. It was right after voicing this opinion that Castiel had practically yelled at Dean that those were his brothers and sisters that got thrown out of heaven and he had to do everything he could to help them. Dean had promptly left the bunker's kitchen after that. 

 He didn’t understand why he cared so much. Cas was a grown man; he could do whatever he wants. But, after everything that they had been through, Dean didn’t want him out there, risking his ass to save a bunch of dickhead angels. He did understand the need to do anything to protect his siblings. Everything Dean has ever done was to protect Sammy. He still didn’t want Cas getting killed.

 Dean turned of the faucet and let some water pool in his hands before he splashed it on his face. Blinking away the water from his eyes, he looked up into the mirror and sighed again. If it were any other person in the world except Sammy that wanted to save the angels, Dean would have shook their hand and told them good luck. Why couldn’t it be the same way with Cas? He thought about it for a while. When exactly had he started to care about Cas? He went through all his memories. One specific point kept surfacing. When Dean had thought Castiel had died.

 He was a wreck after that. Cas had betrayed them, but he still tried to do right by Dean and he wound up getting killed for it. That was the moment Dean had truly realized he cared for Cas. Maybe he didn’t see it then, but he did now. He couldn’t let Cas risk being killed because Dean couldn’t risk losing him again. If one thing is true, it is that no matter how many times Cas tries to do what he deems the right thing; he always gets screwed because of it. The Leviathans, Purgatory, losing his grace, all of it. Every single time he thought he was doing the right thing and he always got taken away from Dean. He was lucky they had found him first after the angels fell because if they hadn’t, well, Dean didn’t want to think about that.

 This sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved the dorky ex-angel. It was a different love than the way he loved Sam; it was more than that. Maybe it had started off as a brotherly love but somewhere between the long stares and near death experiences, it had grown into something more.

  _God_ , Dean thought _I am turning into a woman_.

 He slid to the floor slowly. He put his head between his knees and took deep breaths. Dean didn’t even like guys, did he? Sure he had been a little upset when Aaron said their thing wasn’t really a thing, and maybe he checked out a guy or two when he got sent back in time with Eliot Ness but all guys did that, right? Dean was scared shitless. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. How was he supposed to tell an ex-angel of the Lord that he was in love with him?

 Dean looked at the time on his phone. He had been in the bathroom for a long time. If he was really quiet maybe he could slip out without being heard. He slowly got up off the floor and opened the door. He looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was coming and made a break for his room. Once safely inside, he stripped off his jeans and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He sat down on the edge of his memory foam bed and stared blankly at the wall.

 After five minutes Dean heard a light rapping on his door. He looked over and saw that it was slowly opening. Castiel popped his head through.

 “Dean, may I come in please?” he asked in his deep gravely voice.

 “Yeah, Cas,” replied Dean tiredly. Cas opened the door the rest of the way and slowly shuffled inside. He walked over to where Dean was sitting and stood directly in front of him.

 “Why are you angry with me Dean?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dean, who was looking up at him, sighed.

 “Cas…” Dean said running a hand through his hair, “I’m not mad at you, okay?”

 “Then why did you leave dinner?”

 “I was upset Cas but not specifically at you. I didn’t…” Dean put his head in his hands.

 “You didn’t what Dean?” He looked back up at Cas. He might not have been an angel anymore but he could swear those blue eyes were looking into his soul.

 “I didn’t want you to go out there and get killed!” Dean felt like he was shooting himself in the foot. He guessed if they were having this conversation, there was no point in holding back. He needed to get everything off his chest and if Cas didn’t want to talk to him after it, then he would just have to deal with it.

 Castiel’s face softened, “You don’t have to worry about me Dean.”

 “Of course I do, Cas! You’re a human now; you can’t go out and face thousands of angels by yourself! You could die just falling down the damned stairs! I can’t lose you again, Cas,” he said, defeated.

 “Why do you care so much Dean?”

Dean let his head drop and shook it. He took a deep breath. For someone who has lived for millennia, he really didn’t understand much. Dean stood up slowly. He closed the distance between him and Cas and placed both his hands on either side of his face. He kissed him hard on the mouth. Cas stood there is shock and when Dean finally broke away he could barely utter a word. He just stood there staring at Dean.

 “Dean, I-,” he started but he got stopped.

 “That’s why I care so much Cas. I can’t believe I am actually about to admit this out loud because I suck at this kind of thing, but I love you. God as my witness I do. And I know that it’s all kinds of messed up and you probably don’t feel the same way but I can’t help it Cas. I can’t help the way I feel.”

 “Dean, I-,” he got cut off again.

 “Please Cas, save me the awkward ‘I don’t feel the same way’ speech,” Dean said looking down.

 “ _Dean_ ,” Cas said softly. He looked up and stared into Cas’ eyes. “I love you, too.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 “You do?” he half whispered.

 “Of course, Dean,” he smiled.

 And then Dean was on him. His hands wrapped tightly around Castiel’s hips pushing him against the wall where a picture fell to the ground. Their lips collided and melted together perfectly. Cas’ hand wove into Dean’s hair and pulled gently. Dean let his tongue trace across Cas’ bottom lip, asking for permission. Cas let out a small groan and let Dean enter. All the fear Dean felt before this moment simply washed away. As far as he was concerned, this was all that ever mattered. Him and Cas, together, like it made all the sense in the world.

 “Dean? Are you okay? I heard a bang – Oh. My. God!” Sam had run into the room, demon knife in hand.

 “Dammit Sammy!” grunted Dean.

 “Hello, Sam,” said Castiel peeking out from under Dean’s arm.

 Sam started busting up laughing. The demon blade dropped to the floor and he put a hand on the doorframe for support.

 “It’s not funny Sammy!” exclaimed Dean.

 “Hell yeah it is! Kevin and I had a bet to see how long it’d take you two to finally confess your love,” said Sam still laughing. He picked up the demon blade and started to walk away. “Hey Kevin!” he yelled, “You owe me twenty bucks!”

 Dean looked back at Cas and smiled lightly. Cas leaned forward, kissed him softly and whispered, “I love you."


End file.
